Cellulose esters such as cellulose triacetate (“CTA” or “TAC”), cellulose acetate propionate (“CAP”), and cellulose acetate butyrate (“CAB”), are used in a wide variety of films for the liquid crystal display (“LCD”) industry. Most notable is their use as protective and compensation films used in conjunction with polarizer sheets. These films can typically be made by solvent casting, and then be laminated to either side of an oriented, iodinated polyvinyl alcohol (“PVOH”) polarizing film to protect the PVOH layer from scratching and moisture ingress, while also increasing structural rigidity. When used as compensation films (a.k.a., waveplates), they can be laminated with the polarizer stack or otherwise included between the polarizer and liquid crystal layers. The waveplates can act to improve the contrast ratio, wide viewing angle, and color shift performance of the LCD. While significant advances have been made in LCD technology, improvements are still needed.